You Know You're in Band When
by steelgray
Summary: List of band stuff we can all agree on. Written by a junior flute player. May center around flutes a little too much. I will upload 10 new ones most every week and ideas are always welcome. Can be read for both concert and marching band, sometimes even orchestra! Enjoy, we are all part of the band member universal family! I feel your pain. And my pain. And all the pain.
1. Welcome, Welcome to Band Class

**This is actually a list for both concert and marching band. I will upload 10 new ones every week until I run out. Most of these, you should be able to understand :) It may center a bit around flutes, because I play flute, sorry. I'm also a current freshman. Tips are always welcome! Gotta add to the list!**

* * *

One more time always equals more than one more time.

"Perfect, do it again," is a commonly coined phrase.

When your band director isn't happy, ain't nobody happy.

When you can hide your phone behind your stand and the band director still knows.

Your band director says he/she likes to see you in pain.

Water is a life giving substance not to be taken lightly.

You know that the trumpets are favorited and there's nothing you can do about it.

When the trumpets know that they are favorited and gloat about it.

When you know that trumpet players are imbecilic jerks.

When you know that everyone dislikes flutes.

* * *

**Review and tell me how accurate I am! Thanks so much for reading, your reviews, faves, and follows are much appreciated and will encourage me to go on.**


	2. Have Fun, Not! Die, Band! Die!

When, as a flute player, you name your instrument after a pointy weapon such as a javelin to show everyone that you can and WILL use it.

When everyone knows that flute players are a little sensitive about their instrument of choice.

When the flute player is ashamed to say that she/he loves the sound of the baritone.

When trombones are the redheaded stepchild and everyone knows it.

When everyone hates and secretly wants to kill the overconfident, braggish hipster who isn't as great as he/she thinks.

When during band camp, the parent that brings in the popsicles is loved forever.

When during band camp, no one cares how little clothing you wear because it is HOT (Just, please, please wear some kind of clothing).

When during marching band, the end of the season comes and you want all of the football players to die because its COLD.

When new music makes you happy.

When new music makes you want to curl into a ball and die.

* * *

**Review if you have ideas or liked/disliked this list-Enjoy! Thanks!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	3. My Stuff Was-You Don't Wanna Know

When marching band turns to concert band, the chair auditions start and it gets real.

When chair results come in and the entire whiteboard is full of challenges.

When the band director says Festival is not a competition and everyone knows its a lie.

When you forget your music the day of a concert.

When you forget your instrument the day of a concert.

When you forget your mouthpiece the day of a concert.

When your lyre/folio gets run over by a car during marching season.

When your instrument gets run over by a car during marching season. (Thankfully, this hasn't happened.)

When your cymbal strap breaks during a song.

When your pep band music gets spilt on and starts changing to the colours normally associated with mold.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me prompts for the next one or tell me how accurate I am via review. Thanks!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	4. Friendship: Knocks Person in the Head

When you find random money, clothing, papers, and other strange things in your case.

When the entire band has to fit onto one bus and the flute has to sit by the tuba player.

When we all know that the woodwinds and the brass are two completely different sets of people.

When you know that woodwind players are friends with the low brass.

When you know that the low brass are friends with the woodwinds.

When you know that the percussion will always be the redheaded stepchild.

When you know that you hate your section just as much as you love them.

When you hate the magically, naturally musically talented.

When you know that the oboe and bassoon are two instruments we want to forget but can't.

When the band room is always full.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Care to leave me prompts/reviews/follows/favorites?**

**Brenda xoxo**


	5. Don't Lie, We All Know It's True

When there is always someone changing clothes in the band room.

When pop culture references (Including Harry Potter) are frequent.

When nerd-isms are frequent, and you're taking part.

When "rushing" and "dragging" are two common phrases.

When "again" and "repeat" are two common phrases.

When 'nerd' and 'geek' are used often, because we all know it's true.

When the band kids are their own private sector.

When video game references are used frequently.

When you sit in the front row and fear for your life when the band director is angry.

When your band director throws music.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed! Thanks to all my reviewers/favoriters/followers and prompters! Keep 'em coming!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	6. Directors & Marching Band

When your band director throws a stand.

When your band director walks out of the classroom and you fear for your life.

When you are over-cautious of substitutes and guest conductors and stop applying all that they have told you to do with the music after they have left.

When guest teachers and your band director tell you to do two different things in the music so you just play how you've been playing all along: wrong.

When Festival is cancelled and you cry.

When you have pep band and you don't know who your school is playing; just that you need to be there.

When, during marching band, you fear for your life walking to the other teams' side of the stadium because of your uniform.

When you can never remember the name of the fluffy thing that goes on top your hat but you still love it. (Plume)

When your marching band uniform makes you feel kind of hot.

When your marching band uniform makes your back ache so bad you want to cry.

* * *

**Thanks to Em (There will be low woodwinds, once I think of something!) and all other guest reviewers! If you have a account, I've seen your review and was able to thank you personally. Keep the reviews/follows/favorites coming! Thank you so much! You are the best!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	7. It's Parade Season, Don't Get Run Over

**Enjoy this next update, it's parade season!**

* * *

When you can't tell whether you're a girl or a boy in your marching band uniform.

When you love your special Drillmasters marching band shoes because they're like ballet slippers, only uglier.

When your band director says that the composer was stupid.

When your band director breaks appendages trying to give you nice things (like trips)((no pun intended))(((yes, this actually happened))).

When band memes are the most relatable thing in your life.

When you pass out on the band room floor and no one cares.

When someone is always eating in the band room.

When the mention of food starts stampedes and riots.

When we all know that we are not in any way intoxicated, but drunk off of lack of sleep.

When naps in the band room are frequent.

* * *

**Review, my darlings?**


	8. Marching is Easy! Not a Sport! WRONG!

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

1\. When the band hallway is the most popular area in the school.

2\. When band newbies are actually considered to be sort of adorable if they fit certain profiling. Like being adorable.

3\. When you wish you hadn't left your umbrella at home during marching band. (Though it doesn't matter when it matters, like when you're actually marching and can't use one.)

4\. When you wish you hadn't left your food at home.

5\. When you wish you hadn't left your bug spray at home during marching band.

6\. When you wish you hadn't left your sunscreen at home during marching band.

7\. When during marching band, the turf is so hot it burns your feet through your socks.

8\. When things like "The climax at 69", are said.

9\. When during marching band, grass fields instead of turf fields are the bane of your existence.

10\. When its perfectly okay to be a tea or coffee snob.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Remember to prompt, review, etc.! Thank you!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	9. You Still Consider Marching Easy? Silly!

**Just got done with a spring parade today, so, enjoy!**

* * *

1\. When things like Jug Juice are made. (Mixtures of high-energy drinks.)

2\. When, when the seniors leave you will probably cry.

3\. When you know that during marching band, drum majors are pretty badass.

4\. When during marching band, you know that "drum major" voice and the "normal, sentient human being" voice are two entirely different things.

5\. When you are a woodwind and know not to complain during marching season to the tuba.

6\. When no one realises that the flutes are not the best off because they have to hold their instruments at an awkward, muscle straining, horrible 90 degree angle. It is actually the clarinet, you jerks.

7\. When it is normal for flutes to have red, painful circulation marks on their arms from folios and complain about it during marching season.

8\. When stepping in time is like second nature to you.

9\. When you get done with band practice and you can't walk normally because you are still marching.

10\. When you have to practice getting on and off of the stage...fifty times.

* * *

**Know that I have heard prompts and am SO thankful for them! They are coming in later chapters, I promise! Hope you loved and want to follow/favorite/review/prompt, because parade days (as you know, dear ones) are soooo tiring!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	10. So About Killing and Cold

When you want to kill those who diss band.

When you want to kill those who quit band for sports.

When you want to kill those that challenge you for your chair every single week and then hate you because they lose. Asses. (Yes, this happened, can you tell that I'm bitter?)

When your only social interaction is with band kids.

When you roll your eyes at the sports kids and think, "outside in the snow? Been there, done that."

When you have Holiday parades and its so cold, the end of your instrument has icicles hanging off of it.

When your hands are so cold during Holiday parades that you got horrible frostbite because woodwinds can't wear gloves and your hands are never the same again.

When brass know not to complain to woodwinds when you play in the cold because they have gloves.

When you are afraid to play your instrument in the cold because you are scarred from bad experiences.

When your lips stick to your instrument in the cold.

* * *

**I'm tired and today was rough, so...here. Hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorites and reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	11. Fandom Tuesday: Yes, That

When everyone knows what a fandom is.

When everyone has the same fandoms as you.

When everyone has the same ships as you.

When the innocent get corrupted.

When they are your family, only better.

When they would probably beat people up in your honor.

When they are actually pretty nice to the freshmen who aren't idiots.

When trips include singing along to High School Musical...the entire five hours.

When band trips are the highlight of your year.

When flutes are, like, "I told you so" while letting low brass try their instruments/lyres and they say, "this is really uncomfortable". WHAT DID WE TELL YOU?!

* * *

**It's Fandom...Tuesday. Oh well. I'm so sad our band Seniors are gone :(**

**Reviews to cheer me up?**

**xoxo Brenda**


	12. Band Members Normal: Said No One Ever

**Hey guys, I'm really happy to update for you, as its been a rough week (THREE school projects, I tell you! AND it's exam season. To those of you with exams, I wish you the best of luck :) ) **

**We also had Student Council elections, and suffice it to say that I lost VP and now am running off for Representative Monday, I need some good cheer. Losing is apparently not easy. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TWELVE**

When low brass are, like, "I told you so" while letting the woodwinds try their instruments/lyres and they say, "this is really heavy." WHAT DID WE TELL YOU?

When half the reason you are playing flute is because you can hit the C that is two octaves up the staff and deafen people.

When you realize that trumpets always have the melody.

When you realize that you actually love instruments that you originally didn't know existed.

When band relationships are the most adorable thing on the planet.

When you realize that band members do not actually know how to be subtle. (Surprise, surprise.)

When you realize that band members are kind of socially inept outside of band.

When you realize that band members do not actually know how do the whole "being normal" thing.

When you realize that band members are all insane.

When flutes can breathe more often than other sections because they have to breathe across a mouthpiece. (A blessing and a curse)

* * *

**I will eventually respond to reviewers...I promise! But for right now, I'm going to go wallow in some chocolate and obsessively check my email for reviews, which you guys will hopefully give me, if I did a good job with the chapter.**  
**Apparently, I get wordier when sad. Curse of the writer. Anyway, solider on through exams if you're in high school, and enjoy summer (everyone!)**

**xoxo Brenda**


	13. School is Over, But Band Is Not!

**School...done! And I am also once again my perky, happy self, so thanks to those who reviewed last time, and also to the lurkers. So please do ENJOY! :)**

* * *

When people underestimate how hard it is to learn flute.

When people underestimate how hard it is to learn brass (really, though, you only have three keys!)

When it is established that those that make it to high school band are cool.

When people make lists about band and you read them and understand them. (Wonder where that thought came from.)

When flutes are always underappreciated and after awhile it is normal.

When beatboxing on a flute is badass.

When half the reason you play flute is because you're a germophobe and excess spit is disgusting.

When you see videos of cymbals breaking and you aren't sure whether to laugh or cry.

When you see college marching bands and your mouth hangs open.

When you are a music guru.

* * *

**Prompts and reviews welcome :) **


	14. (Natural) Selection

**Enjoy! Summer's here, but the posts for band are still coming :) As long as you all keep reading *shoots evil eye*.**

* * *

1\. When you know that flutes are complain-y and you can still be friends with them. (Thanks, y'all.)

2\. When you know that trumpets are conceited and you can still be friends with them.

3\. When you know that the band director is always right even when he/she is wrong.

4\. When your classmates have selective hearing.

5\. When your band director has selective hearing.

6\. When your classmates have selective memories.

7\. When your band director has selective memories.

8\. When you know that outsiders could never understand.

9\. When you can all be accepted, even the hipsters, sort of.

10\. When people get hit over the head with band folders.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Thanks for the prompts, I promise that they will be posted, in the next few chapters :)**

**Thanks! Keep reviewing, prompting, following and favoriting. Can't believe the positive response I've gotten, so thank you all so much!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	15. Band Camp Is Coming Soon! Run!

**Enjoy!**

**To mirrorsedge14: You are also fabulous! Thanks for such great ideas, I completely forgot about the turf one!**

**To the rest of the reviewers/prompters, you know who you are and I've already bugged you through PM. :)**

* * *

1\. When people get hit over the head with flute cases.

2\. When people get jabbed with flute cases.

3\. When its normal to ask someone else for help with your uniform.

4\. When its okay to be a little too close to someone and still be platonic (because you're sharing a folio)

5\. When upperclassmen think your shyness is adorable and not laughable.

6\. When you love band more than any other class.

7\. When your classmates yell at you for saying 'sorry', 'I apologize', or 'excuse me' too much. (Personal experience. I guess that you can be too nice.)

8\. When your entire life is pretty much band.

9\. When you know can ask for help without feeling stupid (Unless you're shy like me, then, less so than normal anyway.)

10\. When the trombones are always being yelled at to play 'E-naturals!"

* * *

**Hope you loved it!**

**As always,**

**xoxo Brenda**


	16. Stereotypes? They Exist in Band Too

**Sorry for the late update, enjoy! *No one take offense to this chapter, it's all in good fun!***

* * *

1\. When the flutes are always being yelled at to play "D-flats!"

2\. When the clarinets are always being yelled at to play "B-flats!"

3\. Baritones are the most talkative of the low brass.

4\. Flutes are the most talkative of the woodwinds to people that they know and like. (True! Really!)

5\. Tubas are always sort of weird.

6\. Clarinets are the semi-normal people.

7\. Trumpets are the most un-normal people.

8\. When you find the screeching of the beginner band hilarious, in addition to painful as you reminiscence.

9\. When people asking what a 'measure' or a 'time signature' is is hilarious.

10\. When flutes seem quiet, but there's anger there, trust me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Updates should come much faster :)**

**Review?**

**xoxo Brenda**


	17. Grr: Sports

**Band camp is coming up in about a week and a half for me! Yay! Thanks for your reviews/prompts. You are amazing, readers! Enjoy! (No offense to sports people)**

* * *

1\. When being quiet doesn't always mean we won't hurt you. (In fact, it pretty much guarantees it.)

2\. When trumpets act like other instruments don't have melody with them.

3\. When the band director acts like you don't have melody when you do.

4\. Trumpets that do not gloat are out of the ordinary.

5\. When you can use your phone!...as a tuner.

6\. When the football team is on the field.

7\. When the football team gets in the marching band's way...ON THE FIELD.

8\. When the football team is in the marching band's way, and you just knock them down...Because that's stupid.

9\. When the football team is actually nice to the band and you're like WHAT?!

10\. When there are holes in the field and you have to backwards march.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did, please feel free to prompt or review!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	18. Somehow This is About Feet?

**Hi guys! Here's your chapter! See you next week and thanks for all the help writing this. I love you!**

* * *

1\. When the lines on the field are different.

2\. When your marching shoes are untied.

3\. When you use Drillmasters marching shoes and they look like hospital shoes but feel like ballet slippers.

4\. When you forget half your horn going to your seat. (From NerdsRule)

5\. When you forget your stand going to your seat.

6\. When the French horn is the adopted son of the saxophones.

7\. When there are sousaphone gnomes that take band members' socks.

8\. Parades make you want to die.

9\. When music is your life, your love and your (in)sanity.

10\. When you have practice with the choir.

* * *

**I love you, but do you (at least) like me? If so, review!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	19. Yes, I Say Bandies, Deal With It!

**Enjoy! Precamp's started, so have fun if yours is up too!**

* * *

When you do choir warm ups (does anyone else do the hip, hip, hip, hippopotamus one?)

When you have to play softer because the choir is singing.

When you know that those chior people are judging you.

When the choir warm up of the shoulder massage thing is heaven because these people are _good._

When people don't get that flutes can't play as long because only half their air actually goes into their instruments.

When female bandies laugh at those who just can't hit their range whilst singing notes.

When male bandies voices crack and it's hilarious.

When the color guard have the shortest uniforms ever and you...well, don't.

When the color guard has gorgeous uniforms and you...well, don't.

When you fear for your life sitting in the front row.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Have fun at camp and don't forget to prompt and review!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	20. Percussion? I Guess?

**Sorry for the late update! I was at band camp! Finally! We learned 29 sets, so Whoo! Enjoy this chapter, I've got lots of new material!**

* * *

1\. When the percussionists have naps because they're the only ones that can escape the wrath of the band director.

2\. When said percussionists have pillows that you are insanely jealous of.

3\. When said percussionists hope that their band director never finds said pillow.

4\. When laughs and inside jokes are frequently frequent.

5\. When you go to college and miss high school band.

6\. When you hated band events at the time, looked back on them, and now wish you could go back to them.

7\. When band fundraisers involve chocolate and you end up eating half of them yourself.

8\. When there are band joke days.

9\. When summer vacation starts and you miss band so much.

10\. When band camp finally starts everyone is so happy.

* * *

**Have fun at your own band camps, my dears! And as always, I love reading your reviews!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	21. Something About Enemies? Sounds Right

**Here's your update! Enjoy, my loves!**

* * *

1\. When you get sunburnt during band camp.

2\. When you hate those people who don't get sunburnt, just tan. (i.e. Me.)

3\. When band pick up lines are frequently frequent.

4\. When band kids are awkward and children at heart.

5\. When the color guard is practicing and your eyes hurt.

6\. When the color guard and the band are ENEMIES. Just kidding. Kind of.

7\. When the cheerleaders and the band are ENEMIES. Just kidding. Not really.

8\. When the football players and the band are ENEMIES. Just kidding. No.

9\. When low woodwinds are frequently forgotten, and the rest of the band is very sorry but not sorry.

10\. When base discrimination is frequent.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you liked it! And if you did, review! As always, prompts are also welcome!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	22. I've Wasted My Life, How About You?

**ENJOY! I'm so glad for all of your reviews! Thanks a billion! A few of these are based on a trip my band took to Cleveland last year.**

* * *

1\. Woodwind discrimination is frequent.

2\. Your band director is the worst gossip in the room.

3\. When you take trips to amusement parks.

4\. When you go to music clinics and wonder what your band was thinking, playing a piece one way.

5\. When you go to Youth Symphony Orchestras and wonder what you've been doing your entire life.

6\. When you hear amazing performances and wonder what your life has been.

7\. When you can't be a music hipster, because the rest of the band would also be music hipsters.

8\. When you love band more than any subject at school.

9\. When you get to take days off and watch Star Wars.

10\. When you can remember your Marching Band season performance forever.

* * *

**I'll love you even more if you review! :D**

**xoxo Brenda**


	23. Play Music Now? No, Trumpets Again

**Enjoy! My first football game's on Friday...Great...**

* * *

1\. When you rest for basically an entire song and play about five measures...that aren't even melody.

2\. When the orchestra, band, and choir have no affiliation whatsoever and are constantly confused by one another.

3\. When certain instruments (cough, cough, flute) could play any other instrument because they use so much air on their original instrument.

4\. (From NerdsRule) When you know that, no matter what they say, that a coronet is the same thing as a trumpet.

5\. When you get pieces of turf in your marching band shoes.

6\. When woodwinds either have to cut the fingertips of their gloves off or go without during marching season.

7\. Pokémon: It's still relevant and you know it.

8\. When the football team practices on the band practice field.

9\. When the football team has unfair advantages over the band.

10\. When the lines in away games' football fields are not the same as your home field.

* * *

**Special thanks to NerdsRule, who is truth itself (Nerds rule, naturally) and amazing. Thanks!**

**Now, REVIEW my minions!**

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Just kidding, but please do review.**


	24. Newsflash: This Chapter is About Band

**We had our first football game last week Friday. It was pouring rain and lightening. Good times.**

**These are all from adsiderum, so thank him/her/unclassified alien. Enjoy!**

* * *

When you and your friends roll step the mile during gym class.

When someone starts whistling their part and you join in.

When most of the people in your classes are also in band and you all start singing the entire marching band show during work time.

When you know how to drop sick beats better than non-band people because you can double-tongue.

When you find the drum line sexy as hell.

When it is acceptable to march without a shirt (even the girls).

When you are watching a movie where a marching band is passing in a parade and laugh at the extras who can't stay in straight lines and keep in step.

When it isn't at all awkward to stay after school for a few extra hours for no entire purpose at all.

When you think that the question "whose pants are these?" is actually commonplace. (Or most other articles of clothing, for that matter.)

When you can change clothes in your locker (and commonly do).

* * *

**Hope you liked them! We have another football game on Friday, so wish us luck. And tell me if you have one too, or just have an idea. I'd love your reviews, even if they're, literally, one word. Thanks! I'd love to get to 100 reviews, I've never done that before ;) Promise to reply to you too!**

**And I have virtual cake!**

**xoxo Brenda**


	25. We Actually Have to Perform Now, Guys!

**I told you guys that you'd be on here! Let's give these amazing prompters a hand!**

* * *

1\. (From adsiderum) When you know people who keep a TV and gaming system in their locker and play video games during lunch.

2\. (From adsiderum) When you spend the majority of your time at school in the music department.

3\. (From IGdude117) When you're glad that school's over, but then you realize precamp is in a few days…

4\. (Inspired by mirrorsedge14) When you march somewhere that isn't cold, but scorching hot and can't decide which is the worse fate.

5\. (Inspired by mirrorsedge14) Begging to pass out or volunteering to do so to get off of the field.

6\. (From mirrorsedge14) The drumline are the BOMB DIGGITY. They are the cool cats of the band and everyone loves them.

7\. (Inspired by mirrorsedge14) The annoying black dots on turf fields. 'Nuff said. *Muffled curses in the background.*

8\. (Inspired by mirrorsedge14) When flute players get nagged about the angles of their horn carriage.

9\. (From mirrorsedge14) When you're there (band camp) you hate it but by the time it comes around the next year you're actually kinda looking forward to it?

10\. (From IGdude117) When the band directors say "come on guys, it's not THAT hard," and the entire sousaphone and drumline sections share a knowing glance.

* * *

**Well? Review, I wanna know what numbers you thought most relevant!**

**Or, tell me about your next game! Mine's not until the 3rd of October, and its Homecoming! Woot woot!**

**Please? Just 9 more reviews will make my SECOND 100 times reviewed story this week, it be great if you just drop me a "relevant" or "nice" or "I hated it".**

**xoxo Brenda**


	26. Low Brass Players: Don't Hurt the Band

**I wrote most of this one, but the reviewers who left me prompts are still amazing, so thanks!**

**Thanks also to the some of you who PM'd me to ask how the update was going! Enjoy!**

* * *

1\. (From adsiderum) when you can go up to someone, ask for them to "do you" and they know that you want them to help you with your uniform and that it is not a sexual innuendo.

2\. When your band doesn't have enough trombone players because it's hard.

3\. When you almost get hit in the face with a trombone.

4\. When you almost hit someone in the face with your instrument (maybe on purpose).

5\. When you can boop someone on the nose with your instrument.

6\. When you can't boop someone on the nose with your instrument without causing them bodily harm (I'm talking to you, sousaphone!)

7\. (From Syndicast 2.0) When the Bass Clarinet players purposefully drop their instrument cases to say "I dropped the bass".

8\. When you can't ever have enough sunscreen.

9\. When you have a turf field and still manage to get bug bites.

10\. When you get done with halftime shows and your director still won't let you take off your uniform.

* * *

**Next week is Homecoming. Eep, gotta go find a dress! Until next week-ish, laters!**

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Wanted: Prompts and Reviews for extra glares at the people on the BAND's field!**


	27. Performance Done, Aneurysm Over

**We just had Festival! And there were 3 judges and they all gave us ONES! Best score possible! I'm so excited. **

* * *

1\. When the bass clarinet never has a score/part.

2\. When the bass clarinet can play louder than your (three) tuba players.

3\. When pre-camp starts and none of the juniors or seniors show up.

4\. When the rest of the band looks at the freshmen...suspiciously.

5\. When you have no freshmen in your section and you're actually a little bit relieved.

6\. When your band director makes references that you are just too young to understand.

7\. When the flute has melody and none of the other woodwinds do...in a woodwind sectional.

8\. When the rhythms are syncopated and in a weird time signature.

9\. (From 20 minutes) When the band director calls somebody else's name when meaning your own and still expects you to answer.

10\. (From 20 minutes) When you spend more time in the band hall than you do at home.

* * *

**What competitions have you guys won recently? Do you like my update? Do you like ice cream?**

**Let me know in the comments. I'll give you all band trophies-stuffed with ice cream :)**

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Review! They're melting...**


	28. Band is Fainting, Falling, and Freedom

**Sorry that the update literally took almost forever. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to the lovely reviewers who gifted me with these ideas :) Love you guys!**

* * *

1\. (From 20 minutes) When the band hall is more familiar than your own bedroom.

2\. (From 20 minutes) When your instrument slot begins to collect mysterious stains.

3\. (From CopyPasta) When an orchestra person enters the band room, clarinets turn into machine guns and tubas/trombones are cannons.

4\. (From xX-Tiger-Xx) When you don't match the personality tied to your instrument and the band director points it out.

5\. When you trip and fall and your first concern is your instrument.

6\. When someone faints during a parade and you have to keep marching.

7\. (From Guest) When someone drops their instrument on the cement.

8\. (From Guest) When you have braces as a flute player and can't get your position right.

9\. (From Guest) When clarinets blame their squeaks on the reed and everyone knows that's not true.

10\. (From Guest) When clarinets have that "lucky" reed that's chipped everywhere and then claim the squeaks are not from the reed.

* * *

**So, is everyone else in concert season like me or are you guys going to playoffs? Just curious, let me know :) I love talking to you guys!**

**As always, any ideas at all are great! Please keep those coming!**

**Reviews are like a writer's candy. So give me candy! (I know you have leftovers from Halloween...you greedy hogs...)**

**xoxo Brenda**


	29. Merry Christmas! Let's Think About Band

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Alternately: Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, anything else I've missed :) )**

* * *

1\. (From Guest) When there's that kiss-up in the band trying to look good to the band director when they're actually really horrible.

2\. (From Guest) When the band director doesn't understand who the kiss up is.

3\. (From Guest) When the percussion gets off beat and then your marching does too but the director blames you.

4\. When the percussion doesn't get off beat but your marching is off and the band director blames the percussion.

5\. (From Guest) When the band director doesn't realize the drum major was off beat but notices every time you are.

6\. (From Guest) When everyone claims you don't even play but in reality they're covering their butts.

7\. (From FelicianaV) When you realize how hard it is to learn strings.

8\. (From FelicianaV) When your band director throws his baton.

9\. (From FelicianaV) When your band director breaks his baton.

10\. When your band director gets his concert baton out and everyone knows he means business.

* * *

**So I actually wrote...two of these. Hehe. Have a great holiday, everyone!**

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Tell me about your Christmas concerts! How'd they go?**

**P.S.S. Have some Christmas cookies for being awesome!**


	30. Since Everyone's Already Mad

**Sooo... hi, everyone. Can we pretend it hasn't been like a year since I last updated?**

**We can? Great! On with the chapter!**

* * *

1\. When your band director (jokingly) throws writing utensils at you.

2\. When you sit in the front row...and your band director is mad.

3\. When your band director goes Incredible Hulk (figuratively, of course) and you are very, very scared.

4\. When your band director gets mad, storms out, and the room goes very, very quiet.

5\. (From FelicianaV) When the strings are always being told to play a different scale than practically everyone else because we're already in concert pitch and the director forgets to tell them what scale to play in all of the time.

6\. (Inspired by adsiderum) When almost anything said about football players can be applied to cheerleaders.

7\. (Inspired by adsiderum) When running over cheerleaders is your favorite hobby, especially if you have a large instrument.

8\. (From adsiderum) When the band is forced to play songs for the cheerleaders so that they have music to do their routines to and they still act b*** towards the band.

9\. When you have to wait for some awards ceremony at halftime and can't do your routine.

10\. When you have to play after the homecoming game. And that makes you angry.

* * *

**It's been a crazy year, and I won't get into why, because we'd be here all day, but I AM SO SORRY! I remembered this fic following my band camp and decided I should probably update. Probs.**

**How about popsicles for your wait?**

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Thanks to those whose ideas I used in the chapter!**

**P.S.S. The next update will come soon, I promise. In the meantime, tell me about what you thought of the chapter and/or what you're doing for your halftime shows! (Ours is "Made in Michigan")**


	31. Football, Cheer, Orchestra, Oh My!

**Here's the next chapter: Football Players, Cheerleaders, Orchestra Players, Oh My!**

* * *

1\. When the football players stare at you like you're some sort of alien during your halftime routine.

2\. When the cheerleaders stare at you like you're some sort of alien during your halftime routine.

3\. When the football players tell the band that they did a good job and you get scared.

4\. When the cheerleaders corner you...to tell you that the band did a good job and you're still scared.

5\. When you play in the band and are pretty much scared of the entire rest of the school.

6\. When your excuse for not getting your homework done is that you had a band event that went until ten o'clock the night prior.

7\. (Inspired by FelicianaV) When the band members have to ask what in the world a concertmaster is.

8\. When the orchestra members have to ask what in the world a drum major is.

9\. (Inspired by FelicianaV) When your band director attacks you with his baton.

10\. (Inspired by FelicianaV) When string players can use their bows to protect themselves.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell me about your band camps, ideas, if this was accurate-anything you like-in the reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Brenda**


	32. Because We Aren't Nerdy Enough: Glasses!

**All about da shades today (Did I really just say that?)**

* * *

1\. When you can't see out of your peripherals because you wear prescription glasses.

2\. When you can't see out of your peripherals because you need to wear sunglasses.

3\. When you get weird tan lines on your face because of glasses.

4\. When you take off your glasses and still can't see out of your peripherals because blindness.

5\. When you wear glasses and it starts to rain when you have to march.

6\. When the hood of your marching band raincoat either falls off or ruins your ability to see.

7\. When the glare of your section mates' instruments ruins your ability to see.

8\. When your eyes go really wide as you try to march a four to five step backwards.

9\. When your eyes are glued to the stands so you can remember to traverse.

10\. When you can't see because of the large instrument near you.

* * *

**Agree? Disagree? Suggestions? Hate glasses like I do? Review! **

**xoxo Brenda**

**P.S. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to review. Your reward? Ice cream. :D**


	33. Marching, but also Music

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

1\. When trumpets are the noisy ones during band.

2\. When flutes and trumpets have the same melody that the flutes understand and the trumpets don't.

3\. When syncopation makes you want to cry.

4\. When all of your music dates back to the 1970s.

5\. When you almost have an aneurysm trying to play a piece that's straight triple-forte sixteenth notes.

6\. When you have anemia and have to march.

7\. When your average band camp day includes at least five hours of marching.

8\. When you absolutely have to take a shower after band camp.

9\. When you feel bad for your instrument after band camp and apologize for the trauma that it has gone through in the sun.

10\. When you get to play super-competitive games in band camp.

* * *

**How are your shows coming along? Have you had Homecoming yet? Do you agree, disagree, or have something to add to the fic? REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Brenda**

**P.S. Have some Jolly Ranchers :D**


End file.
